


Humanization

by Meicdon13



Category: X/1999
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki ponders about humans and how she feels about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanization

Humans are very strange creatures. They’re quite diverse and the way they act is unpredictable. Humans are naturally deceptive; they have the innate ability to lie and trick others. The ability to hurt and kill others. And in this respect, all humans are the same. And since all of them are the same, they’re boring. That was why Satsuki despises them so much.

Upon reflection, ‘despise’ is too strong a word. Satsuki does not feel much emotion and her voice is always equal in tone, neither rising nor falling in volume. At best, what she harbors for humans is a slight annoyance. Truly, humans are bothersome creatures. Quite fickle too.

And that’s why Satsuki prefers the company of her beloved BEAST. Machines were so useful. They were competent and reliable plus infinitely smarter than humans. Their memory capacity could grow to enormous sizes while humans were stuck with a mere ten percent usage of their brains. How pitiful. So much wasted potential.

Another reason why Satsuki preferred her computers was because they didn’t confuse her the way humans did. Yuuto’s actions were not clear and she hated the mixed signals he was sending her, hated even more the fact that she was actually feeling something for the blond water master when he should simply be an ally. Machines on the other hand were straightforward. And once you cracked their binary code language, you could easily understand them. No pretenses. No falsehoods. Directly to the point.

Around her and inside her, BEAST sent soothing signals. Electric pulses hummed through her body, helping her to relax. Most probably trying to make her forget about Yuuto. BEAST was infinitely jealous of Yuuto. Satsuki had yet to understand why that was so. Couldn’t BEAST see that it had a place in her heart that no human—or machine for that matter—could ever hope to replace?

_Forget the Kigai man_ , the pulses seemed to say. And Satsuki let herself drift, her contemplation about humans shifting until she was thinking about the first time she ever spoke to a computer. It had been thrilling to find out that she possessed powers that other people didn’t have and when BEAST had connected itself to her for the first time, it had been an amazing experience. Data ran through her mind at an alarming speed and everything was green zeroes and ones flashing by in a blur until they were all lines against a black backdrop.

But it had been humans who experimented on her, who had hindered her, had trapped her. That was the turning point in her life. And it gave birth to the question, _“Why can’t we kill humans?”_

If humans could kill animals for food and sport, why couldn’t they kill other humans for the same reasons? What was so different about a human’s life that it became much more important than the life of any other living thing on Earth? Humans are so full of themselves, blindly swaggering through life thinking that everything else had to bow down before their whims.

So why couldn’t she kill humans if she wanted to?

_“Because someone would be sad and cry?”_

Yuuto’s answer. Seemingly deep and philosophical at first but when you dig down deeper, it’s quite stupid. Satsuki killed the Nekoi girl’s spirit dog and the little girl had cried. Then that means it was wrong for her to kill Inuki. But then, that would mean that Yuuto’s answer would apply in regards to killing all living things. That would mean that humans have an equal standing with a beloved pet. Humans would have the same value as an animal.

Yuuto didn’t answer her question.

Humans are noisy, pointless, useless things. Deceitful and confusing. Arrogant. And that’s why Satsuki chose to join the Dragons of Earth. To get rid of all of them.


End file.
